paraphernalia
by Prompts Prompts Prompts
Summary: if i lay here, if i just lay here, would you lie with me & just forget the world? -a series of drabbles written by various authors. sixth up - seamuslavender
1. hermioneseamus

**-introduction: **this is a series of drabbles, written by various authors, for a drabble tag, on the Forum 'P R O M P T S , P R O M P T S , P R O M P T S'

please, do not alert/favourite without reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>author: <strong>listeningtosilenceandmemories  
><strong>pairing: <strong>seamushermione  
><strong>prompt: <strong>tingle

**.**

Not many people go back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year, but she does- not that that's a surprise- and so does _he_- and she really didn't expect him to, but Seamus has always been full of surprises.

She's a little irritated when she gets paired with him for her charms assignment, because _isn't he the one who's always blowing stuff up_? But after a while of working him she gets to know him and she's not so irritated anymore, because, all pyromaniac tendencies aside, he really is a hard worker.

And then after a while longer she realises that he's become one of her best friends and even though she's not really sure _when_ exactly that happened, she's glad, because Harry and Ron hadn't come back with her and she'd been a little bit lacking in the friend department.

And one day, after several meetings in the library to make this charms assignment as good as possible, their hands meet and she feels a sort of _tingle,_ almost as if she has feelings for him- which is ridiculous because she's withRon,even if she hasn't had a chance to see him for over a month (the hogsmead visits always seem to land just when one or both of them are too busy).

And she can deny that tingling feeling that she had felt but she can't exactly deny just how bright red she went when he smiled his impish, _adorable_ half-smile at her.

And so she goes on pretending that she doesn't have any feelings for him, because, after all, she's with _Ron_ and she _loves_ Ron and that's all there is to it.

But the thing is, Ron's getting a little boring, a little predictable and she thinks that maybe she knows him a little _too_ well because there's no surprises, and she's always loved surprises. Besides, it's hard to maintain a relationship with someone who hardly ever even owls you. But Seamus, Seamus is interesting and exotic and sweet and ohso funny and _full _of surprises, and she knows she shouldn't be thinking like that but she does anyway.

She goes to the Burrow for Christmas break and she sees Ron and it's ohso wonderful and the sparks _fly _and she's still in love with him- or, at least, she thinks she is- but she can't help but think of Seamus, and the ridiculously long (and funny and sweet) owls that he send her every other day _really_ aren't helping with that, especially when she compares them to the not-even-once-a-week letters she got from Ron.

When she goes back to school she's met with the realisation that they only have two weeks left to finish their charm project and so they work harder than ever, even though it's already practically _perfect,_ and she almost doesn't want it to come to an end because oh, how she'll miss their regular evening meetings in the library.

Much too quickly it comes to their last meeting together and when it's over, she can't help but be a little sad, because though she _knows_ that they'll get an 'O' at the very _least_, she's scared that he won't want to talk to her again after this.

She's startled when he grabs her shoulder, and then he spins her around to face him and then he's kissing her and her lips are tingling and it feels good and even though it's _wrong,_ so, so wrong (she's with _Ron,_ she loves _Ron_,right?) she doesn't pull away because, well, he's Seamus and he's always been full of surprises.


	2. fredihermione

**Author:** lowi  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> fredihermione**  
>Prompt: <strong>height

**.**

Once, there was a girl who was afraid of heights. She kept this a secret, and vowed to never tell anyone. Because it made her feel so vulnerable, and she wanted to be strong.

If someone asked her why she never played Quidditch, it wasn't because of her fear. It was because Quidditch was a silly sport and she had better things to do.

If someone asked her why she always stood one step behind everyone else in the Astronomy Tower, it wasn't because of her fear. It was because she saw much better that way.

And thus, she did feel stronger. No one found out and the vulnerability slowly disappeared—though her anxiety about being too high up from the ground didn't fade away the slightest. But that didn't matter, because she felt now as though she couldn't be harmed because of it; it was only a little trait of her that she preferred unexposed.

Then he came: the boy that looked right through her, the boy that she had been trying to hide it the most from. Because she had known if he found out, everyone would.

But he still came. And did find out. But he didn't say anything at all.

They stood together underneath the big tree in the garden at The Burrow, and, silently, he grabbed her hand.

They climbed the tree, that night. Together, and the girl had never felt freer.

Maybe she didn't need to have her feet on the ground all the time.


	3. dumbledoregrindelwald

**author: **narrowskies  
><strong>pairing: <strong>dumbledore/grindelwald  
><strong>prompt: <strong>little reminders

**.**

Sometimes, he forgets all about it.

His day is normal, cheerful, full of happiness and the feeling of fulfillment that comes from filling a students mind with knowledge. He's free.

But then, its little reminders here or there of what he lost and why he lost it. Its a flash of a shadow in the back of his office or maybe, a laugh from a student in the corridors. And then it hurts all over again and his heart aches and his stomach clenches and he remembers again the mistakes that he made. The mistakes that he so dearly paid for.

Sometimes, he only loves himself, his students, and his work.

But then, sometimes, he loves his brother, his sister, and his worst enemy.

Albus Dumbledore sits in his office, pops a lemon drop in his mouth, and muses about how vary awful it is to love someone and know that they are utterly unable to be saved


	4. jamesandromeda

**author: **ListenAndBelieve  
><strong>pairing:<strong> JamesAndromeda  
><strong>prompt: <strong>star jar

**.  
><strong>

"Andy!"

The word pierces the night like a knife scratching stone, squealing, loud, and kind of horrific. James rolls his eyes as Sirius rushes the doorway, tumbling into the woman who five seconds ago was safe from his needless overenthuiasm.

"You should have just kept the door shut," he tells her, grinning in his most charming manner. She smiles, and steps forward to greet him, the light from the globe hanging over the tiny porch washing over her like warm sunlight. Her eyes sparkle in this light, and he sees for the first time her similarity to Sirius - same striking features, the same slight darkness in their eyes like the shade of the name they were forced to bear. She, of course, is now unfettered by this name; she is married, and -

The thought occurs to him that yes, she has a child, and his gaze drops to the bundle in her arms, which stirs sleepily, roused by Sirius' shouting, most likely. The baby turns its eyes, full force, towards him, and he is startled to see that they are the precise shade of brown of his own.

"She's a Metamorphmagus," Andromeda explains, apparently catching onto his surprise. He is drawn, in turn, to her eyes, which shimmer like melted chocolate, like lacquered wood - like two twin jars of stars, he thinks dazedly. Star jars.

He must have been standing there for a long time, staring into her eyes like an idiot, because Sirius nudges him in the side and he almost falls off the step. "Jamesie, I know you've always been a little mushy over babies, but I'm freezing, and Andy has food waiting for us inside!" Sirius exclaims, his whole face lit up by the thought of food.

So Andromeda leads the way inside, and James follows his best friend in, his thoughts a jumbled mess of scarlet hair and Lily and children, and brown eyes that shimmer like a star jar overriding it all.


	5. lavenderseamus

**OKAY I FORGOT TO SAY THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT CREDIT TO THE TITLE GOES TO ALICE (**watching stiricide **)**

**author: **a simple spark of deep desire  
><strong>pairing: <strong>lavenderseamus  
><strong>prompt: <strong>borrowed time

**.**

It's like tangoing withe the devil: wild, unpredictable, and as fun as hell. But of course all good things come to an end. She breaks up with Ron (Don't listen to what Granger said.)

It's like singing in the rain: clean and fresh and colourful. But of course it must come to an end. He breaks up with Hannah (She was too perfect.) Then they meet, connect over two broken hearts.

And then they're on borrowed time, there aren't enough seconds in a day for the millions of stolen kisses and lingering touches, there isn't enough time, for them to be Seamus&Lavender.

{{The jokester & the princess}}

So they're on borrowed time; they'll pay it back later.

And she made not be tangoing with the devil, and he may not be singing in the rain, but they're complete.


	6. blaiseparvati

**author: **narrowskies  
><strong>pairing: <strong>blaiseparvati  
><strong>prompt: <strong>wish

**.**

She's got eyes like stars and when he stares into them, it's like a thousand shooting stars are saying, "Wish, wish!"

So he presses his lips to hers and wishes harder than he's eve wished before. He wishes he could kiss her anytime, anywhere, in front of everyone in the Great Hall and feel no shame, because dammit, it she's pureblood and beautiful and she deserves it. She deserves no reservations just love in his eyes, not secrets and darkness.

He wishes she'd quit that Dumbledore's Army shit, because it's just getting her hurt and he hates it, the cuts and bruises that marr her perfect skin. He hates them, who make her do it and his own, who do it to her, and he hates himself, who can't bring himself to make a stand and stop it.

He wishes this kiss would never end but then she takes her lips from his and bids him good bye with that impish smile he loves. So he waves good bye, bidding her star eyes farewell, still wishing in the back of his mind.


	7. lilyscorpiusrose

**author: **in a teapot  
><strong>pairing: <strong>lilyscorpiusrose  
><strong>prompt: <strong>masquerade

**.**

Her hair's tied up and she's headed down the stairs. Her gown's perfect, flowing, creating a beautiful silhouette that's every shade of perfect.

Her eyes are light, they meet his as she turns towards him and her smile's so wide that her feeling anything but complete perfection and contempt is unimaginable.

But she's a good actor, she truly is.

.

It's not a masquerade, this dance, not for most people anyway.

(But for her it is; she's wearing this mask of normalcy that itches in the most uncomfortable way.)

Inside she's a mess, torn up by moral dilemmas and confusing feelings that have been thought over and rationalized to the point where she thinks she's near insanity.

(Of course, she's always been a bit over-dramatic.)

To tell him or not. To go through with this night, with this dance, with it all.

It's her seventh year, she's with the most gorgeous boy with the most_ piercing_ eyes in all of Hogwarts. Everything's perfect.

(No it's not, everything's so fucking _wrong_.)

.

And that's why, in the middle of their dance, when he flashes her that absolutely _charming_ smile, she bursts.

(Not like a normal person, no sudden shouting, no crying.)

No, she just leans forward, reaches her lips up to his ear, and whispers. _"I know about you and Lily."_

Then she leaves him, the mask is off, she's walking, slipping away.

He's standing in the middle of the floor, shock written across his face in the plainest way.

She's gone, all they ever had is gone.

.

He doesn't try going after her.

(He knows it's not going to help in the slightest.)


	8. regulusmarlene

**author: **what stars are  
><strong>pairing: <strong>regulusmarlene  
><strong>prompt: <strong>dream

**.**

She is nothing but a dream, a faded promise he has all but lost his grasp on. She is smoke, slipping through his outstretched fingers, and she will always, always be just one step out of reach. He pictures her pouted lips, painted scarlet and gleaming in the streetlight, whispering words tipped with razor sharp edges. He pictures them forming just three words, but as soon as she gets past the second, the image changes and she laughs, lips no longer scarlet but blood red and mocking. He wakes up.

For she will always be something of a beacon, a lighthouse, a floodlight - eternally bright, her radiance beaming from wall to peeling wall. And he, he will always be something of a tarnished soul, battered and beaten and constantly overshadowed by big brother Sirius, for all his rebellion and mockery. The two of them are alike in that way; cruel laughter and shadowed eyes - just Sirius and Marlene, broken. Together.

Whereas Regulus, well, he always hoped he could fix what his brother shattered. But all he could do, all he could ever, ever do, was just dream.


End file.
